


Three A.M. Rehearsal

by aosav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosav/pseuds/aosav
Summary: Bokuto needs help running a scene, so he enlists his PA/roommate Kageyama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For HarmoniousDestruction’s Haikyuu!! Week on Tumblr.  
> Day Two: Bokuto-centric. Prompts: singing, dancing, celebrity au.

This isn’t working.

Bokuto is a master performer, but even he has his limitations. His singing is perfect, he knows, but the dancing just isn’t clicking, and if he can’t prove that he’s put in the work over the weekend then the choreographer is going to kick his ass tomorrow. Bokuto has had his ass kicked quite enough by this choreographer; he doesn’t need to give her reasons to do it again – she can find them easily enough on her own. What he _needs_ is a partner.

So he goes to wake Kageyama.

Being roommates with his PA is so convenient – Kageyama is always there when Bokuto needs him. Bokuto hasn’t been lonely in literal years. Not that he was lonely before, exactly, but having Kageyama around is nice. Kuroo is always so busy and also rarely in Tokyo for more than a week or two at a stretch. Akaashi does live in Tokyo, which is great when Bokuto is actually home and not filming on location, but Akaashi also has a very strict “no three a.m. phone calls unless it’s an actual emergency” rule, which is totally fair and all but also kind of a downer. At least Bokuto has Kageyama.

Kageyama is an excellent PA: Bokuto has not been late for a single thing since he hired Kageyama, and he doesn’t have to make any business-related phone calls himself anymore ever either. Kageyama is an excellent roommate, too: he lets Bokuto choose what television shows they watch and he almost always remembers to buy groceries and when Bokuto needs a dance partner at three a.m. he is happy to oblige. Well. Happy might be an overstatement. But Kageyama is always willing, at least!

“Kageyama,” Bokuto calls softly, edging Kageyama's bedroom door open. The lights are off and the lump in Kageyama's bed doesn’t move. “Kageyam-aaaaa,” Bokuto calls again, slightly louder. He tiptoes into the room and stands by the bed, over Kageyama. Slowly, he reaches out and pokes Kageyama's shoulder.

Kageyama bolts upright.

Bokuto jumps and falls over, taking the bedside table with him with a crash.

“What the fuck?” Kageyama asks, his voice sharp and clearly confused.

“Shit,” Bokuto mumbles. He tugs at the lamp chord that is now tangled around his leg. He hopes the bulb didn’t break, but he’s pretty sure that it did. That crash didn’t sound good.

“Bo?” Kageyama says. He reaches out to where the lamp used to be on his bedside table, then makes a confused sound when his hand hits nothing but air.

“Yep,” Bokuto says. “Good morning. Technically.”

“What time is it?” Kageyama asks.

“Three a.m.,” Bokuto informs him. He sits up; when he does, the lamp and bedside table shift – the lamp chord is still tangled around his leg and it is also wrapped around the table, apparently – and clatter. “Sorry about your lamp,” Bokuto says. “And your table, maybe.”

Kageyama gets out of bed and walks over to the doorway. A moment later, the overhead light turns on. Bokuto shades his eyes with his hand against the sudden flare of brightness and grins in Kageyama's general direction.

“So,” Bokuto says, cheerfully, tugging unsuccessfully at the lamp chord again, “now that you’re up, I could use your help with the routine for tomorrow.”

“The bar scene?” Kageyama asks.

“Yeah, that one,” Bokuto agrees. “I’ve got the lyrics and delivery down, but practicing the dance without a partner is kind of a bummer.”

Now that he can see the way that the lamp chord is wrapped around his leg, he can untangle it. He tosses the chord at the wall, where the end is plugged in, when he’s done and surveys the damage. All in all, it’s not too bad. The bedside table is in pretty decent shape, it looks like, but the lamp does not appear to be salvageable.

Bokuto looks up and over at Kageyama. Kageyama is staring somewhat blankly at his overturned bedside table and destroyed bedside lamp.

“It was ugly anyway,” Bokuto says. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“You want my help with the scene?” Kageyama asks, looking away from the wreckage to look at Bokuto.

Bokuto scrambles to his feet and steps away from the broken glass. They’ll have to clean that up later, before Kageyama comes back in here to go to bed. Or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow.

“Yes,” he says. “Please.”

Kageyama turns and walks out of the room. Bokuto follows him.

Bokuto has already set up the living room and kitchen for the scene. He has cleared everything off of the breakfast bar so he can dance on it, arranged two of their stools in front of the bar, and moved everything except for the couch to the far side of the living room.

He moves to the center of the living room and spreads his arms wide.

“Eh?” he says, gesturing around at his setup. “Just like in the studio, isn’t it?”

“No,” Kageyama says.

“Well, not exactly like the studio,” Bokuto allows. He doesn’t have a massive mirror along one wall, for one thing. He keeps trying to talk Kageyama into it, and Kageyama just tells him to talk to their landlord about it, which is not helpful at all. For now, though, the apartment will have to do.

Bokuto holds out his hands to Kageyama, who steps forward and takes them. Bokuto grins at him. Kageyama stares back at him.

“You will be playing the part of Sayuri in this scene,” Bokuto informs him. He twirls Kageyama around, like his character twirls Sayuri during the dance number. Kageyama moves very stiffly. Somehow, he makes twirling look uncomfortable. Incredible.

“What do you need me to do?” Kageyama asks, when he has finished his uninspired twirl.

“Loosen up, for one thing,” Bokuto says. “And smile.” He smiles, to demonstrate. “Sayuri smiles. Tarou smiles. Everybody smiles. We’re dancing and happy and very much in love. Got it?”

Kageyama smiles. It’s terrifying.

“Okay,” Bokuto says. He lets go of one of Kageyama's hands and shields his eyes. “Don’t smile, maybe. I’ll just visualize.”

Kageyama stops smiling. He scowls instead.

“I’m not a performer,” Kageyama says.

“I know,” Bokuto says. “But you are my PA, my personal assistant, and I need you to assist me.”

“Fine,” Kageyama says. “Tell me what to do.”

“First, costumes!” Bokuto declares. He already has Kageyama's costume all set out. He put it on a spare chair before, when he was trying to use that as Sayuri. He pulls the outfit off of the chair and hands it to Kageyama. It’s just a lavender skirt and a great big golden locket – courtesy of the props department, because Bokuto asked nicely.

“Where did you get this?” Kageyama asks, holding the skirt in one clenched fist and letting the locket dangled from the other.

“Costume department,” Bokuto says. “Put it on.”

“The real costume department or your costume department in the hall closet?” Kageyama asks, stepping into the skirt. He pulls it up over his blue-and-red stripped pajama bottoms.

“My costume department, obviously,” Bokuto says. “This is why I have that.” He looks Kageyama over critically. Kageyama looks ridiculous; he is now wearing a skirt over pajama bottoms with a stretched-out t-shirt with an owl on it on top. Wait. “Is that my shirt?” Bokuto asks.

“It’s your turn to do the laundry,” Kageyama says, straight-faced.

“It looks great on you,” Bokuto says. “Give me a twirl?”

Kageyama turns in a slow circle that has absolutely no bounce or grace to it.

Bokuto sighs. “You have no artistry.”

Kageyama shrugs.

He’s right – there’s no helping it, and it isn’t like Bokuto has a lot of options here. Kageyama is present and willing and already wearing the skirt; they might as well get to it.

Bokuto positions Kageyama at the breakfast bar, on one of the stools, and has him lean against the counter like Sayuri does at the beginning of the scene. Kageyama catches on and mimics the pose he has seen Kiyoko hit in rehearsals. Bokuto beams at him. Hopefully, Kageyama remembers some of the choreography, too. All that really matters is that Bokuto practices his own choreography – if Kageyama just moves with him, to give Bokuto a sense of positioning and to help him be more grounded in the routine, then that’ll be fine – but if Kageyama is able to actually do any of Sayuri’s choreography, that’ll be awesome.

“So pretty much just follow my lead,” Bokuto says. “Don’t worry about the exact choreography or anything – just move where I move you and try not to be too stiff.”

Kageyama doesn’t reply, but it looks like he’s focusing, so Bokuto takes that as an encouraging sign.

Bokuto clears his throat and shakes out his limbs. Then he jumps up onto the counter and leans over to hit play on his iPod. The rough version of “Heart Strings” that they recorded during rehearsal one week – specifically so that Bokuto and Kiyoko can practice the routine on their own time – comes on and fills the apartment with a driving piano beat.

“You’re going to wake the neighbors,” Kageyama says.

Bokuto turns the music off and scowls at Kageyama. “You broke my concentration,” he scolds him.

“Did you have it that loud before?” Kageyama asks.

“I’m an _artist_ , Kageyama,” Bokuto informs him. “I need to be allowed to _create an atmosphere_.” That’s something that he heard Kuroo say once, and he’s always liked the sound of it. “Now, can we continue?”

Kageyama nods.

Bokuto turns the music back on, starting it from the beginning.

This time, Kageyama doesn’t say anything.

Bokuto knows these lyrics by heart; he doesn’t even have to think about them as he sings along with his own voice on the recording, hitting the notes like it’s second nature – at this point, it is. Bokuto has always had an easier time with the singing than with the dancing portion of his job. He loves being in musicals, but some of the dance numbers are really complicated. Like this one, with the –

Wait.

Is it the – or? Which part is this?

Shit.

Well, that time it was his own fault that he lost focus.

“Why did you stop?” Kageyama asks as Bokuto reaches over to stop the music again.

“I got distracted,” Bokuto says. “Okay, trying again.” He clears his throat and rolls his shoulders, then leans over to hit play on his iPod again.

This time, he focuses.

The bit on top of the bar is mostly posing while he sings, so that’s not too bad. He croons the verse, loving the way the lyrics flow in this part. He leans into Kageyama's space like he does with Kiyoko. Kageyama pushes at his shoulder like Kiyoko does, though with less playful flirting and with more of an obvious desire to help Bokuto into the spin on the counter that he does next. Bokuto does the spin, following the choreography, and comes back around and grabs Kageyama's hands in both of his, grinning and belting out the next line. Kageyama doesn’t give him the same feedback that Kiyoko always does with his expression and whatnot, but that’s fine. Bokuto has found his rhythm now.

When the pre-chorus hits, Bokuto jumps down, still holding Kageyama's hands, and pulls Kageyama away from the bar and into the living room, keeping to the beat and singing along as he does it.

Kageyama actually moves with him easily, keeping pace and – holy shit – replicating Kiyoko's footwork almost exactly as they go. Bokuto stumbles in surprise, which makes Kageyama's expression pinch in confusion, but Bokuto doesn’t let it kill his momentum. He spins Kageyama out in a wide arc on cue – this is what the big flowy skirt is for: the twirls – and Kageyama, surprising Bokuto again, moves with it. He isn’t nearly as graceful as Kiyoko, because pretty much no one is, but he isn’t as stiff as before, either.

Bokuto's grin widens.

The next part really is complicated, and Bokuto has to count carefully to stay on beat. He is aware that Kageyama is keeping pace with him, moving with him in an imperfect but pretty damn good reproduction of Kiyoko's choreography, and it really does make the whole thing much easier. It flows better this time than when he was practicing alone. Remembering his own moves comes much more easily with someone there next to him, in it with him, than when he was in here all alone with the music. Bokuto has always liked duets.

One more twirl, the bridge, and now just the climax left. When he jumps onto the back of the couch for the finale Kageyama breaks character to frown at him, but Bokuto doesn’t let it phase him. He sings the final chorus to Kageyama, his hands held out, fingers curling like a love-sick fool reaching for his beloved across the room, as he holds the last few notes in perfect sync with his recorded self.

It’s beautiful, if Bokuto does say so himself. And he does.

As the final strains of the song fade out, Bokuto hops down from the couch and sweeps Kageyama into a final unchoreographed twirl. Kageyama is, once again, unbearably stiff.

“Aw, come on,” Bokuto says, “you were so good during the dance! Why so stiff now?”

“It’s different,” Kageyama says. He allows Bokuto to twirl him again, his skirt whirling out beautifully, but he is still stiff.

“Hm,” Bokuto says. “Method.”

“What?” Kageyama asks.

Bokuto bounds over to his iPod and turns it off just as the song starts again. “Well,” he says, “I actually think I’m good on that one. Doing it with a partner is much easier – it all came back to me when I had someone else to play off of.”

“Okay,” Kageyama says. “So we’re done?”

“Hardly,” Bokuto says. He flicks through his music library, looking for “Hang the Stars.” He could use a bit of practice on that one, too, and he knows that Kageyama has seen the choreography for it. “Besides,” Bokuto says, “if you go to bed, you’ll have to clean up all that glass.”

“You broke the lamp,” Kageyama points out.

“And I will be enlisting my personal assistant to assist me by cleaning it up,” Bokuto returns.

Kageyama stares at him.

“Or not,” Bokuto says. “I’ll get it tomorrow – you can sleep in my room tonight.”

He turns and sets his iPod on the counter again, then whips around to hold his hands out to Kageyama. Kageyama clearly recognizes the opening notes of the song, because he gets into position without being told. Perfect. Bokuto should have been using him for practice ages ago. Now that he knows that Kageyama actually can do the choreography as long as he’s in the moment – Kageyama _would_ be method, of course, because he’s ridiculous like that – Bokuto will definitely be taking advantage of this in the future.

Bokuto bows to Kageyama as the strings kick in, signaling that the ballroom choreography is supposed to start. Kageyama bows back, shifting from absurdly stiff to almost graceful again in a second as he acts out Kiyoko's choreography. Bokuto straightens up and grins at Kageyama, stepping forward and placing one hand on Kageyama's waist and taking Kageyama’s opposite hand in a light grip. Kageyama grips his hand back, placing his free hand on Bokuto's shoulder. His expression is not the dreamy-eyed wonder that Kiyoko puts on for this scene; he looks intense and a little off-putting. He follows Bokuto's lead, though, when Bokuto starts to move, and, again, everything comes much more easily when Bokuto has a partner here to move with.

Having a PA is fantastic. What’s even better, though, is having a friend. Luckily, Kageyama is both. If he wasn’t, he probably wouldn’t be dancing a Viennese waltz with Bokuto in their living room at three a.m. while wearing his pajamas and a lavender skirt. And he is.

Bokuto twirls Kageyama again, watching the skirt fan out beautifully around Kageyama's stripped pajama-covered legs. He grins at Kageyama, and, as the music swells and Bokuto suddenly bursts into song along with his recorded counterpart, Kageyama laughs, which makes Bokuto laugh, which makes him mess up his line and also lose the beat and then both of them trail off into kind of swaying while half-falling into each other and laughing instead of actually dancing to the song.

It’s fine. Three a.m. rehearsal sessions are rarely known for their professionalism.

Besides, they have all night.


End file.
